


[維勇] 暗鎖 03(part.1) / [Victuuri] Lock 03(part.1)

by moonlightneko



Category: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov - Fandom, Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri - Fandom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightneko/pseuds/moonlightneko
Summary: 你現在，一個人在家嗎？Are You in the House Alone?





	[維勇] 暗鎖 03(part.1) / [Victuuri] Lock 03(part.1)

     先是慢速的震動了幾分鐘，隨著震動力度逐漸地增強，勇利的心跳速度也開始變快。心想維克多怎麼突然要買東西，原來是想玩。維克多操作機器的手法相當熟練，知道怎樣的速度與頻率是如何慢速點燃，一步步挑起自己的慾望。他咬著下唇，努力忍耐不發出聲音。漸漸地，他感到自己撐起帳篷了，褲子的前方有一片濕意，幸好今天穿的是黑色褲子，有痕跡也不明顯。

 

     遠距離戀愛的兩人，常常用這樣的方式處理生理問題並暫時解決相思之苦。機器本體在勇利這方，遙控器則在維克多那邊。想念對方的時候，勇利便會將東西塞進自己的體內，開啟視訊戴上耳機，等待對方操控。這樣的事情勇利喜歡在自家大床上放鬆地進行，耳邊是維克多的低沈嗓音，說著令人羞恥又甜蜜的下流話。他總是愉悅享受著，彷彿維克多就在自己身邊。

 

     就在這時維克多回到車上了，坐在副駕駛座的他看著勇利潮紅的雙頰與拼命咬著的下唇。他伸手輕輕撥開勇利的唇。「別咬。」

     「維、維克多…」隨著下方一陣陣的酥麻爽感，勇利紅棕色的眼睛已經充滿水氣。維克多立刻吻了上去，早已被挑起情慾的勇利熱烈的回應著，密閉的車內只有曖昧嘖嘖水聲與某機器的嗡嗡震動聲。

     「乖孩子…有乖乖裝好呢。」維克多的手輕輕地撫弄著勇利高漲不已的地方，他輕易地就將勇利的褲子拉鍊解開，幫助他的東西解脫束縛。

     「唔…嗯…」被前後弄的腦中一片空白的勇利已經說不出一句完整的話。

 

     「怎麼樣，要我幫你嗎？」一隻手繼續愛撫著勇利，另一隻手將口袋裡的遙控器又將震度調高了一格，從一開始就一直被刺激著的後面開始筋攣，勇利再也忍不住呻吟出聲。

     「我…」勇利手顫抖著推了推維克多的手，做無力抵抗。他半瞇著眼看著車窗外路過的民眾，雖然玻璃是單向的從外面看不進來，但是這樣感覺就像是在大庭廣眾下做ai，令他害羞不已。

     「嗯？」維克多拇指輕輕摩挲著勇利的馬眼，手指粗糙的觸感大大刺激了他，勇利不自主地背向後弓起來。

     「我要…我想要…」勇利仰著頭大口喘氣，眼角泛著淚光。

     「遵命，我的寶貝。」語音未落，勇利就感到下面沒入一陣溫暖。不得不說維克多口＊的技巧相當厲害，一吸一吐，時重時輕地吸吮著，整根連同蛋蛋都照顧到了。

 

     勇利向下看，只看見維克多那笑起來總是呈現好看心型的唇，正含著自己最私密的器官，皮膚白皙的臉頰也因為運動著而染上一絲緋紅。銀色髮絲隨著他的動作輕輕的撫過勇利敏感的肌膚，引起他陣陣戰慄。

 

     「你好硬，忍很久了嗎？」維克多不斷地用舌尖去刺激勇利的，手也沒閒下來伸進勇利的衣服裡搓揉著敏感的那點。

     「哈…嗯…好舒服…」勇利閉上眼睛，雙手不自覺地插入維克多銀髮當中，輕輕地規律按著他的腦袋。耳邊是情色到爆的吸吮聲，還有連自己都不認得的甜膩聲音。在可以清楚看得到外面的情況下，為什麼會覺得…有點興奮？

 

     「我…要出來了！維克多快起來。」被多重刺激到不行的勇利感到有股暖流向下腹部衝，他睜開眼睛，手推著維克多的腦袋。然而維克多仍是緊緊地含住他，並加快吸吮的力度與速度。

     「維克多！…啊！」勇利終於在維克多口中釋放出來，只聽見維克多喉嚨發出大口喝下什麼東西的咕嚕聲，他還不斷的吸著。而後維克多坐起來，嘴邊有著淺淺的的液體痕跡流下，他鼓著泛紅的雙頰當著勇利的面前將他的東西喝下去，並微微伸出舌頭舔了舔唇邊。

 

     「勇利…真美味。」

 

     勇利失神地癱坐在駕駛座上粗喘著氣，試圖平復下失控的心跳。他轉頭看著雖然某處呈現不自然的鼓起，但還穿戴整齊一臉輕鬆的維克多；反觀自己衣衫不整，襯衫扣子開了好幾顆，長褲也被褪下到膝蓋，私處光溜溜的晾在那。剛剛被疼愛過的部位還充滿光澤挺立著，皮膚因染上情慾而有些泛紅，顯得特別糜亂。

 

     「勇利別急，」維克多捉住了勇利伸過來的手，放到嘴邊吻了一下接著舔了舔他的手心，藍眼睛裡毫不掩飾充滿慾望。「等一下我們慢慢來。」

 

     維克多用溫熱的濕紙巾將勇利稍微整理乾淨並將衣褲穿好，待勇利表示可以之後，兩人繼續上路。


End file.
